In the swimming pool
by Reya and the Taichou
Summary: Gak tau deh, mau bikin summary kayak gimana..! Baca aja ya, kalau penasaran.. Don't like, don't read ! Lemon inside...


IN THE SWIMMING POOL

Rate : M

Genre : Romance

Summary: Len membalik kan badannya, dan tak menjawab. Rin mendekati Len, dan memeluknya dari belakang, lalu berkata " Hey Len... mau kuberikan sedikit pijatan pada milik mu ? Atau, kau ingin memasukannya, didalam ku ? " Tanya Rin dengan nada yang sangat menggoda, ditambah dadanya yang menempel erat dipunggung Len. Jantung Len berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Disclaimer : I don't own Vocaloid !

.

.

.

No comment deh... Enjoy Reading !

" Mnnnnn ~ Aaah..! Ah..! Nnnnnng...~ Hyaa ! Ah ! " Desah Rin semakin menjadi-jadi.

Tangan kiri Len bergerak turun, hingga tiba dibagian terintim Rin. Dimasukan tangannya, dari sela pakaian renang Rin, dan menyentuh vagina Rin.

" AH ! Len... jangan...! Nng... ng... " Erang Rin terkejut

" Apa kau sebasah ini sendirian ? " Tanyanya, dengan jari yang seperti mengobrak-abrik bagian terintim Rin. Rin tak bisa menjawabnya, dan dengan pasrah menerima perlakuan Len.

" Aku akan memberikamu layanan spesial..." Bisiknya ditelinga Rin, dengan suara rendah, dan terkesan mengintimidasi.

Salah satu jarinya mulai menerobos masuk kedalam vagina basah Rin dengan paksa. " Akh ! Ti-tidak ! Hnm... Ha..ha..ha... Ah ! Ah ! Mn... " Jerit Rin terkejut, ketika merasakan jari Len yang masuk, dan bergerak zig zag didalamnya.

FLASH BACK ( 30 MENIT SEBELUMNYA )

Normal pov

" Huh.. Ini hari minggu, kenapa aku harus membersihkan kolam renang sekolah ? Huh..~ " Keluh seorang anak laki-laki.

" Berhentilah mengeluh, dan bersihkan ! " Teriak seseorang, yang membawa selang air.

Si bocah berbalik, dan mendapati temannya memakai pakaian renang sekolah. " Ri-rin ! Ke-kenapa kau memakai pakaian renang ? " Tanya si bocah dengan wajah blushing pada teman nya yang bernama Rin. (Para pembaca, silahkan membayangkan model pakaian renang apa aja, soalnya author gak bisa mendeskripsikan model yang cocok... Gomenasai ya... _)

" Loh, ini kan kolam renang. Wajar kan... Len baka ! " Balas Rin, sambil berkacak pinggang.

Anak lelaki yang dipanggil Len itu bersemburat merah, karna melihat Rin yang lekuk tubuhnya terlihat jelas, dan itu membuatnya sedikit merasa panas. Len mengamati Rin. Paha putih, dada yang sedikit terekspos, dan bagian terintim Rin yang terlihat menonjol, berhasil membuat Len gugup dan salah tingkah.

" Apa ? " Tanya Rin dengan sedikit ketus

" A..e... Tidak ada..." Balas Len mengelak. " S-sebenarnya, kenapa hanya kita yang ada, kemana anggota renang yang lain !? " Tanya Len berusaha mengubah topik, sambil menatap Rin bingung.

Rin balik melihatnya, dan berkata " Jangan melihat ku seperti itu. Aku tidak tau! " katanya dengan membuang muka. " Cukup ! Kembali bekerja ! Rasakan ini ! " kata Rin, sembari menyemprotkan air kearah Len.

Len berusaha menahan serangan tiba-tiba itu dengan kedua tangannya." Aaaahk ! Dingin ! Berhenti bertindak bodoh Rin ! " Teriaknya.

Rin hanya tertawa menikmati pemandangan itu dan tak menangggapi perkataan Len " Ahahaha... huh.. ? " Tiba-tiba, Rin menghentikan serangannya dan sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. " Astaga Len, kau terangsang dengan serangan air ini ? " Tanya nya dengan nada mengejek.

Len terkejut dan melihat penisnya sudah setengah berdiri. Dengan cepat, dia menutup miliknya, dan tersipu malu, dan membantah perkataan Rin " Ti-tidak ! I-ni hanya...a..e... "

" Hanya apa Len..?" Tanya Rin dengan nada menggoda, dan semakin mempermainkan Len.

Len membalik kan badannya, dan tak menjawab. Rin mendekati Len, dan memeluknya dari belakang, lalu berkata " Hey Len... mau kuberikan sedikit pijatan untuk penismu ? Atau, kau ingin memasukannya, didalam ku ? " Tanya Rin dengan nada yang sangat menggoda, ditambah dadanya yang menempel erat dipunggung Len. Jantung Len berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Len berbalik melihat Rin yang memasang senyum kemenangan. Dicengkramnya bahu Rin, dan mendorongnya, hingga terjatuh dilantai kolam renang. " KYAAAA ! " jerit Rin kaget, dengan sedikit rasa sakit pada punggungnya. Len menahan kedua tangan Rin. " L-Len..? " Panggil Rin takut-takut.

" Da-dasar baka ! Apa yang kau lakukan ? Aku hanya bercanda ! Kau tak menganggap serius kan ? " Kata Rin, dengan rasa gugup dan takut yang mulai menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

Len tersenyum mesum, dan berkata " Ada apa ? Apa kau takut, aku akan melakukannya, seperti katamu ? " Tanya Len, dan membuat Rin bersemburat merah.

Rin membuang mukanya yang sudah cukup memerah, dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Len. " Aku akan berhenti, jika kau minta maaf.. " kata Len memberi kesempatan.

Rin memandang Len kembali dan berkata " HMPH...! Jangan terlalu yakin Len. Apa kau mempunyai keberanian untuk melakukannya, pertama kali ? Jika ya, lakukanlah !" Tantang Rin, dengan memasang wajah cukup angkuh. Rin telah berhasil membangunkan serigala yang lapar itu. Len tanpa ragu-ragu, menyentuh dada Rin yang terbungkus pakaian renang.

" Hey..! Len !? Kau serius... !? " Tanya Rin kaget, ketika tangan Len menyentuh, dan kemudian meremas dadanya kasar. Erangan keluar dari mulut Rin.

Len merapatkan tubuhnya, pada tubuh Rin, agar bisa mencium aroma Rin lebih jelas. Dijilatnya leher jenjang Rin, dengan tetap meremas dada berukuran b-cup itu. Ketika Len sudah merasa cukup untuk menikmati aroma Rin, dia pun berinisiatif mencium Rin.

" MNN...! Le-len ! Ha.. ha.. Nnnng... ng... " Desah Rin ketika Len mulai melumat bibir mungilnya, dan juga memasukan lidah nya pada mulut Rin, lalu mulai mengobrak-abrik bagian dalam mulut mungil itu. Pertahanan Len semakin melemah. Rin menyadari itu, dan segera mengambil kesempatan itu, untuk menjauhkan Len darinya. Didorongnya tubuh Len, dan berusaha menjauh. Len yang terjatuh, melihat Rin menjauh darinya, segera bangkit, dan menyergap tubuh mungil itu dari belakang.

" Kyaaa ! Le-lepaskan ! " Bentak Rin, berusaha melepaskan tangan Len, yang kembali meremas kasar dadanya. " Ha..ha..ha..ha..Tidak ! Cu-cukup Len ! " pinta Rin, namun tak dihiraukan Len, yang tengah asyik memainkan putting Rin yang sudah keras, dan menonjol.

" Wah.. wah.. wah... Rin. Lihat, putting mu sudah keras. " Kata Len, sembari menarik-narik kedua putting Rin, dan mengakibatkan erangan kesakitan, namun nikmat, dari Rin.

" Cu-cukup Le..n.. Ra-rasanya aneh ! Nnng... Ah ~ " Kata Rin.

" Oh ya ? Bagaimana kalau begini Rin ? " Tanya Len, sambil menyentil putting bewarna merah muda itu dengan jahil.

" Hyaa..~ Nnng~ Mnnn... Aaah... Mn... " Desah Rin

Senyum mesum menghiasi wajah Len. Merasa belum puas untuk mengerjai Rin, jari tengah Len menekan masuk putting sebelah kiri, dan yang sebelah kanan dipelintir, untuk menambah rasa nikmat.

" Hyaaaa ~ Mnnnn...! Aaaah... Nnnng ~ nng.. mn... mnnn... Hen.. mn... ti-tikan nnng ~ Len.." Ucap Rin dengan terbata-bata, dan desahan yang menambah semangat Len.

" Bagaimana kalau begini Rin ? " Tanya Len, sembari memainkan putting Rin, dengan gaya memerah susu sapi.

" Mnnnnn ~ Aaah..! Ah..! Nnnnnng...~ Hyaa ! Ah ! " Desah Rin semakin menjadi-jadi.

Tangan kiri Len bergerak turun, hingga tiba dibagian terintim Rin. Dimasukan tangannya, dari sela pakaian renang Rin, dan menyentuh vagina Rin.

" AH ! Len... jangan...! Nng... ng... " Erang Rin terkejut

" Apa kau sebasah ini sendirian ? " Tanyanya, dengan jari yang seperti mengobrak-abrik bagian terintim Rin. Rin tak bisa menjawabnya, dan dengan pasrah menerima perlakuan Len.

" Aku akan memberikamu layanan spesial..." Bisiknya ditelinga Rin, dengan suara rendah, dan terkesan mengintimidasi.

Salah satu jarinya mulai menerobos masuk kedalam vagina basah Rin dengan paksa. " Akh ! Ti-tidak ! Hnm... Ha..ha..ha... Ah ! Ah ! Mn... " Jerit Rin terkejut, ketika merasakan jari Len yang masuk, dan bergerak zig zag didalamnya.

" Ini pembalas untuk mu Rin... Kau yang memancing ku... Jadi, terima dan nikmati setiap layanan ini... " Katanya, dengan tetap menggerakan jarinya didalam Rin, dan tersenyum mesum. " Akh ! Mnn... C-cukup ! Ah.. ah... Ku-kumohon Le-len. Mn... nnng ~ Aaaaah~ " kata Rin terbata-bata, dan dengan desahan yang tak bisa ditahannya. Vagina Rin semakin basah, dan Rin merasa akan ada yang keluar.

" Le-len, a-aku akan keluar ! He-hentikan ! Nnnnng ~ Aaaah...! " Jerit Rin, sambil berusaha menahan tangan kiri Len. Sekali lagi, Len tak menghiraukannya, dan tetap menggerakan jarinya didalam Rin dengan seenaknya, dan semakin brutal.

" Len, a-aku... Ah ! Aah ! Aaaaaahhh...! " Teriak Rin, diiringi cairan yang menyembur keluar dari vaginanya. Len mengeluarkan jarinya, dan mendapati cairan-cairan yang tersisa mengucur turun, dari jarinya. Dijilatnya, dan merasakan cairan kenikmatan milik Rin. " Manis. " gumamnya. Rin yang kelelahan, hanya bisa bersandar pasrah pada dada bidang Len.

Len menidurkan Rin dilantai, dan bergerak kearah vagina Rin. Diamatinya, bagian terintim Rin yang berkedut-kedut, dan berwarna merah muda juga basah. Rin sudah cukup lemas, dan tak memperhatikan gerakan Len.

Len melucuti pakaian renang Rin, dan melemparnya sembarang. Rin terlalu lemas untuk melawan. Klimaks pertamanya sudah menguras tenaga cukup banyak. Apa lagi, ini adalah pertama kalinya Rin klimaks.

Dilihatnya klitoris Rin, yang hanya sebesar biji. Len menekan-nekan klitoris Rin, dengan jari telunjuknya, lalu memainkannya, seperti memainkan putting Rin.

" Hyaaaa...~ Aaahk ! Mnnn... Nnnnnnng... Hmnn ~ Ah... Ah... Aaah ! " Desah Rin, ketika merasakan klitorisnya yang dimainkan Len.

Len menjilati bagian luar vagina Rin. Kembali Len memainkan klitoris Rin. Kali ini dengan lidahnya. Erangan, dan desahan nikmat, terdengar seraya Len memainkan benda yang hanya sebesar biji itu dengan lidahnya. " Kau tau Rin, cairan nikmat mu terasa manis, dan gurih.. Aku menginginkannya lagi.. " Kata Len, sembari melihat Rin, yang terbaring lemas.

" Bagaimana, kalau kumasukan jari ku lagi ? " Tanya Len, sambil menunjukan jari tengahnya pada Rin.

" Ja-jangan Le-len.. ha.. ha.. ha.. " Tolak Rin, dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" Hm.. kau harus mencoba cairanmu sendiri Rin.. Aku akan membuat mu keluar lagi.. " Ucap Len, dan langsung memasukan jari tengahnya kedalam vagina Rin sekali lagi.

" Ahhhk ! Ke-keluarkan ! Nnnnng ~ " Jerit Rin

Len, tak peduli, dan langsung memaju mundurkan jari tengahnya yang berada didalam Rin dengan cepat. Selagi jari tengahnya bermain didalam liang Rin, Len menjilati putting yang cukup keras itu, dan tak lupa untuk memainkannya dengan lidahnya.

Serangan di dua tempat sekaligus itu, membuat Rin mendesah dengan sangat erotis. Dan lagi itu membuat Rin lebih cepat untuk klimaksnya yang kedua.

" Nnnnnng...~ Aaaaah... Mnnnnn ~ Emn... Aaaaah... Nnnnggg ~ Le-len ... A-aku ke-keluar la... Mnnn.. gi... Ahnnnn...~ " Kata Rin dengan desahan-desahan erotisnya.

Dan beberapa detik setelah Rin mengatakan itu, dia berteriak, dan disusul dengan cairan yang menyembur keluar dari vaginanya. Len dengan cepat mengeluarkan jarinya, dan menyaksikan cairan Rin yang keluar cukup banyak.

" Ha.. ha.. ha... Ku-kumohon he-hentikan ini Len... ha.. ha... " Pinta Rin, dengan wajah sayunya. Len menyodorkan jari nya yang sangat basah akibat cairan itu pada mulut Rin. Di tempelkannya cairan yang ada pada bibir lembut Rin. " Hm... Sepertinya kau tak mau... " Kata Len.

"Astaga Rin, kau sangat kotor di bawah sini... " Lanjutnya, sambil mengamati vagina yang kembali berkedut-kedut dan memerah itu. " Biarkan aku membersihakannya untuk mu... " Ujarnya, dan langsung menjilati sisa-sisa cairan yang menempel pada bagian luar vagina Rin dengan rakusnya.

" Nnng... Ah... He-hentikan itu ! Aaaah ~ " ucap Rin, sambil menggeliat-liat seperti ulat.

Setelah puas, Len lalu melepas celananya, dan memperlihatkan penisnya yang sudah menegang sempurna. Diposisikan penisnya pada vagina Rin. Tentu saja Rin merasakannya, dan segera bertanya " Be-benda apa itu ? " Tanyanya ragu-ragu dan takut

" Tebaklah Rin.. " balas Len, dan segera menusuk masuk penisnya, kedalam vagina Rin.

" NHAAA... YHAAA.. ! Ke-keluarkan ! I-itu terlalu besar...! Khun...! Ahh ! "

" Ini hebat ! Kau sangat sempit didalam sini Rin. " Kata Len, sembari menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan, menikmati penisnya yang seperti dipijat dalam vagina sempit milik Rin.

" Nnnng... ~ Aaaaah... Emmmn... Ah ! Ah...! Hmnnn... nnnnnng ~ " Desah Rin

Len mulai menggerakan penisnya semakin cepat, dan berkata " Suara malu-malu mu keluar dengan sangat indah Rin. Kau sangat menikmati ini kan Rin !? "

" T-tidak ! He-hentikan ini Len ! " bantah Rin

Penis Len, digerakan semakin brutal dan liar. " He-hentikan itu ! Tu-tubuhku terasa geli, tiap kali kau menggosokan penismu, pada dinding vagina ku...! " Kata Rin.

" Saatnya untuk mengakhiri ini Rin... !" Kata Len, dan bergerak cepat, menggesekan penisnya keluar masuk.

" Aku akan mengeluarkannya didalam mu ! " Katanya lagi, dengan gerakan yang semakin cepat.

" Tu-tunggu ! Apa katamu !? Ba-bagaimana kalau aku hamil ? A-aku akan mengandung bayimu ! Tunggu ! nnnnng ~ " Jerit Rin dengan paniknya. Sedang kan Len, tetap bergerak cepat, dan akhirnya mengeluarkan spermanya didalam Rin.

" Ah..! Pa-panas ! Ini akan masuk kedalam ! Nnnng ~ Ah... ! Aah.. ! Ah..! Ha.. ha... " Kata Rin yang merasakan semua itu.

" Ha.. ha.. ha... Kau keluar cukup banyak... Len.. apa kau mencoba membuat ku hamil ? Kau harus membayar atas semua ini.. " Lanjut Rin lemas, sambil melihat Len yang sudah cukup puas.

" Kalau begitu, jadi kekasihku. Ini tidak akan menjadi masalah kalau kita menjadi pasangan kan ? " Usul Len, sambil tersenyum lembut pada Rin.

Rin membalas senyum itu, dan berkata " Baka ". Len memeluk lembut Rin, dan berbisik pelan pada telinga Rin " Aishiteru... " Rin memberi balasan yang sama, dan tersenyum puas, juga lega.

...THE END...

Fiuuh ~ Akhirnya selesai juga cerita ber-rated M ini... Puas sih... Tapi, ini gawat ! Menurutku Lemonnya berlebihan... Aku jadi gugup... Oh ya ! Sampai lupa ngucapin arigatou buat yang bersedia membaca fic gaje, banyak salahnya, trus gak pake Eyd yang bener... Arigatou Gozaimasu ! ( Sambil bungkuk ). Gomenasai, kalau banyak kalimat, yang kurang sesuai ya... Maklum, masih kurang terlatih... Hehe...

PLEASE REVIEW !


End file.
